


Black And White

by VOlympianlove



Series: Fanxing PWP [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of filming, Yifan and Yixing do modelling for one of their best friends and reward themselves when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black And White

There was blood pooling red beneath his body and still more of it trickling from the wound on his chest. Kris leant over him, fear clouding in his amber eyes. He slid an arm around the man’s shoulder and brought his nearly lifeless body up and into his lap. “Lay…” He whispered, laying a hand over the pale one that fell limply to the side. The injured man stared up at him with glassy eyes and Kris reached out, pulling at the white fabric of the man’s shirt to try and cover the ugly wound.

“Lay. Don’t leave me!” Kris cried out in terror, heart clenching as his grip on his lover’s hand tightened. “Huh uh.” Lay breathed, words failing him as his strength waned. His hand slipped from the warrior’s grip and fell limply onto the ground, the life drained from him.

 

“And… cut! That was perfect!” The director’s voice sliced through the vision in Yifan’s head and he shook himself, willing the terror and pain to fade from his mind as he gently allowed ‘Lay” to slide onto the ground, the man’s eyes fluttering open to gaze into his. “Well done.” Yifan smiled as he looked down into the warm brown eyes of his boyfriend. ‘Lay’ wrapped an arm around Yifan’s neck and pulled him down for a tender kiss. “You’re crying.” He murmured, tracing his fingers along the underside of Yifan’s eyes to wipe the liquid away.

“No PDA on set Yixing.”  Joonmyun, the director, called out from behind the monitor as he rewound the scene that they had just shot. Yifan smiled against Yixing’s lips and pulled away gently. He helped his boyfriend to his feet and laced their fingers tightly together as they walked over to watch the scene with the director.

Yixing tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand as he gazed upon the monitor at the replay of the scene that they had just shot. “Here. See that Jongin? That’s the emotion we want.” Joonmyun turned to the tanned boy that had just joined them at the monitor. He pointed at the screen which had been paused at the scene where Kris was clutching his lover’s hand like a lifeline.

Jongin scowled and shot Yifan a look of disdain. Yifan narrowed his eyes at him and pulled Yixing closer protectively. The frown on Jongin’s face quickly flipped around when Yixing turned to smile at him. It was quickly replaced by a shy smile and a stuttered “Hi hyung.” Yifan rolled his eyes and Yixing pinched him hard in the waist, causing him to yelp and send his best glare in his boyfriend’s direction.

While Joonmyun called for the other actors to redo another scene, Yixing wandered off to the bathroom to get off the fake blood the stage hands had spilled all over him. He instead finds himself pressed up against the closed door with Yifan in his face.

They kissed for a while, Yifan cupping Yixing’s face in his abnormally large hands and licking into his mouth. Things awere just getting interesting when there was loud pounding on the door, followed by Yifan’s stylist yelling that “Baekhyun hyung is on the phone!!!”

Yixing groaned when Yifan pulled away, turning to open the door and receive his phone. He busied himself washing off the fake blood that had run down his chest and torso while Yifan answered the call.

He was trying to reach around to clean his back when a large hand grabbed at his waist. “Let me help.” Yifan was smirking at him as he reached for some toilet paper. Yixing suppressed a shudder as Yifan cleaned him up, deliberately pressing his fingers into his sensitive spots. He let out a whine in protest when the blonde stroked up the nape of his neck.

“There isn’t any blood there!”

Yifan chuckled and slid his hands down the length of Yixing’s body, coming to rest on his waist. “Baekhyun called. He wants us for a photoshoot later.” He turned to dispose of the paper and leaned across his boyfriend to wash his hands.

Yixing’s breath hitched.

“Are we doing nudes?” He asked, nervously scraping at the remains of the fake blood on his chest.

“Whatever he needs I suppose?” Yifan turned back to his boyfriend with a smile, sliding an arm across his shoulders.

“You’ve got blood on your shirt.” Yixing forced his eyes away from the tight fitting costume that Yifan is clad in, fingers itching with the temptation to tear it off and do the dirty right there and then. Yifan smirked as he pulls his boyfriend close to his chest.

“Be patient love. Remember that Baekhyun’s got the best stuff.” He whispered into Yixing’s ear as they exited the bathroom together.

 

 

“Kris. It’s too dangerous. You can’t.” Lay gripped Kris’s hand in his own tightly, looking at him with pleading eyes.

They were outside and it was dark. There was a saddled horse standing quietly at their side. Kris's eyes were closed, determined not to give in.

“I must. For my father and my country. I must go into battle.”

“Then let me come with you!” Lay threw his arms around Kris’s neck and pressed his lips against his.

“CUT!!! That was good! We’re done for the day, thank you everyone.” Joonmyun waved the cast off the set and the lights go on, nearly blinding Yifan as he pulled off the scabbard he had been wearing. He handed the props off to a prop manager and hurried off to get himself change, curiosity and excitement pooling in his gut as he thought of the photoshoot ahead of them.

It was nearly evening by the time they arrive at Baekhyun’s home, a three-story terrace that he shared with his boyfriend, Jongdae. “Glad that you could make it.” Jongdae smiled at them, all crinkle eyed as he pulls the door open.

“Baekhyun’s upstairs setting up.”

They headed upstairs to the third floor that Baekhyun had converted into a photography studio.

 

“Strip.” It was the first word that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth when he opened the door. The space was dimly lit and Yifan can see black ropes laid out on the floor. “Where to?” Yifan asked as he took off his shirt, revealing an impressive set of abs.

“To your boxers.” Baekhyun does not even look as he walked over to the camera set up at the middle of the studio in front of the ropes. Yixing’s mouth went dry when he saw the black snakes of rope coiled neatly on the studio floor. He slowly slipped off his shirt, taking his time to slide out of his pants.

“How do you want him?” Yifan asked when they were both settled comfortably on the ground with Yixing leaning into his lap. “You go ahead and we’ll see.” Yifan rubbed a hand over Yixing’s hair and swiftly tugged him up into a sitting position, fingers curling tightly into the brown locks.

Yixing cried out in surprise when Yifan deftly flipped him around, pressing his chest onto the floor. He relinquished control to Yifan as his arms were pulled behind him, black rope wrapping around them tightly.

“You could give him a bit of slack you know.” Jongdae commented from where he was watching, looking a little worried. “He’s fine. He likes it tight.” Yifan pulled and Yixing yelped when the ropes tighten so much that he could barely feel his hands.

“Okay?” Yifan stroked his back gently and Yixing relaxed.

Baekhyun was standing at the side, snapping away without comment.

Yixing gasped when he was hauled upwards, his back arching. Yifan wound rope around his chest and torso, pulling them tight enough that Yixing could feel his chest straining.

Just the way he liked them.

Yifan tied off the ropes and gently flipped Yixing over so that he was lying on his back, arms bound behind him. Baekhyun hummed in approval as he panned the camera over them, getting some close ups on the rope work around Yixing’s torso. Yifan sat back for a moment to admire his masterpiece.

The black rope looked beautiful against Yixing’s pale skin and they pulled just right across his chest and well-built arms, accentuating the beautiful curves of muscle. Yixing tilted his head up and Yifan leaned down to kiss him gently, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. He deepened the kiss too quickly, hands reaching to tug at Yixing’s hair.

Yixing cried out against Yifan’s mouth when he tugged particularly hard on his hair, pin pricks of pleasure shooting to his groin. Yifan released him and he flopped back onto the floor, panting slightly.

“What else do you need Baek?” Yifan barely spared Baekhyun a glance, rubbing circles over Yixing’s hipbone gently. “Just get him a little more desperate. There’s more rope if you need it.” Baekhyun adjusted his camera and gestured in Jongdae’s direction.

Yixing whined when Yifan reached for the extra rope. He tied a fat knot in the middle and shoved it into Yixing’s mouth. Yixing made a sound of protest when the rope was tightened around his head. Yifan smirked down at him and set him down gently in the same position he was in before. He knelt at his side and let his hand wander down the long expanse of Yixing’s torso.

Yixing twitched when he moved closer and closer to his cloth covered member. Yifan smirked to himself and let a finger trail over his most sensitive area. Yixing squirmed when he felt his body start to react to Yifan’s ministrations. His boxers tented up alarmingly fast with Yifan’s hand rubbing at his balls.

Yixing gasped when Yifan stopped rubbing and instead pressed down firmly. His hips canted upwards towards Yifan’s hands and a sob was muffled in the makeshift gag. He squirmed, arms straining against the black ropes desperately.

"Ah...ah...” He panted, thrusting upwards into Yifan's hand.

Yifan was smirking, that bastard, and he traced his hand away from Yixing's dick and up his sensitive sides, tickling him. Yixing thrashed against his bonds, growling at his boyfriend. Yifan laughed and leaned over, attaching his lips to Yixing's Adam's apple and sucking hard.

"Ah!" Yixing cried out and his hips jerk upwards.

"Alright. Thanks. Will you guys be okay to come in tomorrow? There are costumes that I need your help with."

Baekhyun ignored the desperate whimpering coming from Yixing and switched off his camera. Yixing whined and nudged at his boyfriend. Yifan ignored him in favor of looking over at Baekhyun with mild interest.

"Can I borrow that ball gag that Yixing likes so much?

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and started to dissemble his set up.

"You might as well keep it. Jongdae and I have never used it."

Yixing made a sound of protest when he was nudged aside and Yifan pulled on his pants. Yifan released the ropes around his mouth and arms, allowing him to relax for a bit. He tensed again however, when Yifan tightened the ropes around his torso and chest, ensuring that they would press hard into his skin.

Yixing felt a little light headed with how tight the restraints are but he obeyed when Yifan basically commanded him to put on his clothes. He stumbled when they were heading towards the door however, and Yifan turned to him worriedly.

"Are they too tight for you?"

Yixing shook his head and wrapped an arm around Yifan's waist, leaning heavily on him.

"I can handle it."

After retrieving the object that Yifan had expressed interest in, Baekhyun showed them to the door, grumbling about them and their bloody PDA. "Remember, tomorrow at 8 in the morning. I know you both have filming in the afternoon so we'll make it short. Don't wreck him too much."

The last sentence was directed at Yifan, who was not so subtly tugging at the ropes around Yixing's chest through his thin shirt. Yifan smirked. "I'm not promising anything." He warned as he led Yixing towards their car, still tugging at the ropes.

Yixing made a desperate sound and waved goodbye as he was dragged not so gently towards the car and unceremoniously shoved into the passenger seat. The force caused the ropes to tighten and he gasped at the sudden friction

Yifan slid into the seat next him and started up the engine, leaning over to kiss him.

"Okay?"

Yixing nodded and cradled Yifan's face in his hands.

"Okay."

Yifan pulled away with a smile because he was going to have  _fun_  tonight.

 

 

Yixing should have realized that the both of them would never make it to the dinner table that night.

He was pressed against the door the moment they stepped in and between half-hearted protests that dinner was waiting, his clothes were shed and he was left in his pants and the ropes that Yifan had tied around him.

"Do you have any idea how fucking  _delicious_  you look right now." Yifan growled into his ear, biting gently at the edge of his earlobe. Yixing mewled and bucked his hips up, grinding against Yifan's half hard dick.

"Huh... Ah!!" He cried out when Yifan dug his fingers into his sides, tugging roughly on the ropes.

He held him there, pinning him to the door with a sadistic smirk on his face as he watched his boyfriend struggle. "Fucking... Sadist." Yixing panted as he struggled for air, hands going up to pull Yifan down for a kiss.

"You like it." Yifan mouthed against his lips, voice husky and oh so sexy. Yixing silently agreed and cried out when Yifan bit down on his lower lip.

Yifan took advantage of the situation and with a quick heave, he slung Yixing over one shoulder and marched him into the bedroom, slapping his ass playfully. Yixing squirmed and protested loudly at being carried like an animal but Yifan ignored him, dropping him on the bed none too gently.

He reached over and tugged at the ropes again, eyes dark with lust.

"You're so  _hot_." He whispered, tugging just hard enough to hear Yixing's breath catch.

He kissed him hard to enough to make him dizzy and while Yixing was still dazed, he reached for the black ropes they keep in a drawer.

Yixing gasped in surprise when his hands were pulled behind him. Yifan folded his arms gently behind his back and wove black rope around them, binding them tightly. He slipped more rope between the webs crisscrossing Yixing's chest and bound those to the headboard.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Yixing grumbled as he squirmed, tugging at the restraints uselessly.Yifan grinned down at his boyfriend and blatantly reached over to grope his crotch.

Yixing squeaked in surprise and nearly kicked out. Yifan pulled out the ball gag that Baekhyun had given them and watched in amusement as Yixing's eyes widened. "It hurts my jaw." He whined, lower lip stuck out in a petulant pout and Yifan rolled his eyes.

"You're too noisy."

He took Yixing's jaw into one hand and squeezed.

"Open up."

Yixing squirmed and protested soundly but Yifan managed to get the ball into his mouth and tied around his head without too much trouble. Yixing glared up at Yifan and scowled as much as he can with a ball gag in his mouth.

"You look so good." Yifan murmured, running a hand along Yixing's jaw.

He pressed a white scarf into Yixing's hands.

"Drop that if you want me to stop."

Yixing nodded, eyes full of trust. They had done this too many times for him to be nervous but Yifan still liked to be careful. Yifan trailed his mouth along the expanse of Yixing's neck, feeling him shudder beneath him. With one hand, he blindly groped around for the fly on Yixing's sinfully tight black pants.

With much fumbling, he managed to get them open and peeled the skin tight fabric from Yixing's legs. Clad only in his boxers and tied up, Yixing felt terribly vulnerable. Yifan stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving on his boxers, he clambered off the bed and went in search of the lube.

Yixing protested at being left like that and tugged at the restraints with annoyance. He was already hard and leaking. His boyfriend appeared back at his side clutching more things than just lube in his giant hands. He settled between Yixing's legs and tugged his boxers down, letting his erection spring free.

Yixing made a sound of protest past the gag when Yifan secured a cock ring around the base of his cock. "Mmph!!!" He shook his head frantically but Yifan ignored him in favour of lubing up his thick long fingers.

He spreads Yixing’s legs apart and traced his rim gently. Yixing groaned involuntarily and spreads his legs wider. The slide was easy when Yifan stroked his way inside, Yixing already a writhing mess.

“Take it easy. You’re so hard already.”

Yixing was about to retort back when Yifan’s finger brushed against his prostate and he arched upwards, groaning with pleasure. “You sound like this is your first time.” Yifan teased, slipping another two fingers in easily. Yixing glared and but did a full body shudder when Yifan stroked his prostate again.

“Fugh meh.” He grumbled through the gag, spreading his legs even wider and hoped he looked inviting. Yifan rolled his eyes and prodded at his prostate again just to see him squirm. Satisfied, he withdrew his fingers, earning a whimper from Yixing as his ass clenched on empty air.

 

“Fuck you’re still tight.” Yifan groaned as he bottomed out inside of Yixing. Yixing whined and clamped tight onto Yifan’s cock, startling a growl out of him. “Oh you’re going that route huh.” Yifan’s pupils were blown wide with lust as he leaned over his boyfriend, pinning him onto the bed.

Yixing swore when his arms were pinned in an uncomfortable position beneath his body, straining against the ropes. Yifan kissed him hard, forcing his tongue into Yixing’s reluctant mouth around the gag. Yixing gasped and glared at him even as he kissed back with as much fervour. Yifan used the distraction to thrust inside of Yixing, nailing his prostate head on. Yixing  _wailed_  around the gag and bucked his hips, trying to get Yifan to do it again.

The sound of skin slapping against skin fill the room as Yifan pounded into Yixing, Yixing’s wails of pleasure muffled by the gag in his mouth. Heat coiled in the pit of Yixing’s stomach and he bucked harder, willing for his orgasm. He cried out in despair when a jolt of pain reminded him of the cock ring still tightly in place around his dick.

Yifan grinned at his discomfort and slid a hand over his swollen cock gently, drawing a whine from his boyfriend.The brunette shuddered as a dry orgasm rolled over him, his body screaming in protest.

Yifan bit at the juncture of Yixing’s neck, and his eyes widened as he arched and screamed into the gag. Yifan came hard as Yixing spasmed around him, panting heavily into Yixing’s shoulder. He pulled out of Yixing slowly, cum trickling out of his hole.

“You look like a slut.” He teased as he looked around for the feather he had brought in with him. Yixing’s eyes widened when the feather trailed over his navel, travelling downwards to where he needed contact the most.

“No...no….no…” He mumbled behind the gag as his body arched up, straining against the ropes. He writhed desperately, looking up at Yifan with pleading eyes, white scarf still clutched tightly in his hands.

“Use your words.” Yifan smirked when Yixing scowled at him and he squeezed his cock in punishment.

Yixing shook his head and gasped when the feather came back again, tickling his inner thighs. He squirmed and struggled, Yifan watching him with a sadistic smile on his face. “You want to come?” Yixing could not nod fast enough, tremors wracking through his body as Yifan puts him through this tickle torture.

Yifan leaned over and pressed a hand against Yixing’s windpipe. The world blurred as Yixing choked and wheezed, hands struggling to fist at the sheets beneath him. “Remember the scarf.” Yifan murmured as he tightened his grip, his other hand moving to remove the cock ring.

Yixing cried out as he came, white streaking his stomach as he gasped for air. Yifan milked him through it, keeping an eye on the white scarf Yixing had in a death grip. Yifan released his grip when Yixing came down from his high, sweat dripping from his brow to his chest.

He unhooked the gag from around Yixing’s mouth and helped him sit up. “You up for another round?” He teased as he took the scarf from him and started undoing the ropes. Yixing groaned and shoved at his chest when his hands were free.

“We have work tomorrow.”

“I know.”

 

 

The next day, Baekhyun was cursing and swearing because Yixing was limping and Joonmyun was going to kill them all.

“At least I got you out of riding the horse on set for a day.” Yifan smiled as he tucked Yixing closer into his arms, the two of them dressed in Greek tunics so tight that he swore the circulation to his crotch was getting cut off. Yixing narrowed his eyes and bit at his neck warningly.

“Watch it big boy. It’s my turn tonight.”

 


End file.
